You
by Cungik
Summary: Direksionalitas hatinya memang menyesatkan. Terkadang ia berpikir, apa yang perlu ia ceritakan jika kisahnya saja tak bernada? iKON fic. Junhoe Yunhyeong. JunHyeong couple.


You

_iKON fic_

_Starring __**Goo Junhoe**__ and __**Song Yunhyeong**_

_**Warn**__! __**Gs**__ Fic_

_Dark, Psychologycal_

_**Summary**_

_D__ireksionalitas hatinya memang menyesatkan. Terkadang ia berpikir, apa yang perlu ia ceritakan jika kisahnya saja tak bernada?_

.

.

Junhoe lagi-lagi terdiam. Netranya nanar membingkai layar televisi yang berwarna. Indra pendengarnya lamat-lamat bergerak gelisah. Mencari seperangkat getaran yang sekiranya menyentuh gendang. Sayangnya, tak satupun ia temukan. Tak menunggu hingga dua detik lamanya, hidungnya mencium aroma yang sangat ia hafal, melebihi aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Aroma yang ia rindukan dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Jun?" getaran halus itu menyapa telinganya, merasuk hingga saraf pusatnya memerintah bibirnya melengkung ke atas ; tersenyum. Sepasang mutiaranya yang kosong turut mengukir kurva manis, menggetarkan dada gadis di hadapannya.

"Menunggumu, Noona. Memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan disini?" pria itu meraba sofa di sampingnya, mencoba menyentuh tubuh mungil gadis yang pernah ia miliki. Begitu kedua epidermis itu saling bersinggungan ; terikat, Junhoe merasa ia tak perlu melepasnya lagi.

Lamat-lamat ia mengingat, kala dimana ia biasa merengkuh Yunhyeong semaunya. Bisa mencium Yunhyeong sepuasnya, atau saat ia menghirup segala kerinduannya pada Yunhyeong. Kini semua tak lagi sama. Sejak segala luka tergores dalam jiwanya yang membeku bersama kepiluan.

Sedang Yunhyeong, yang terus memperhatikan layar kaca, mengalihkan sorot tajam pandangnya. Menghunus sepasang milik Junhoe yang semakin kelabu. Yang segan menatapnya. Bibirnya tersenyum miris, berbarengan dengan hatinya yang menangis. Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada mantan kekasihnya itu dua tahun silam?

"Jun..." bibir sewarna darah itu tak nampak bergerak, namun menimbulkan sebuah suara. Membuat atensi Junhoe terbagi lagi, makin pecah, dari bunyi televisi, knalpot motor di jalanan depan, detak jantungnya ; pun milik Yunhyeong, ditambah dengan panggilan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa kamu bertahan?" lagi-lagi vokalnya membelah ramai agresi hati Junhoe. Pria itu enggan menatap ; tak bisa, sebenarnya. Namun ia memahami mimik Yunhyeong. Di irisnya yang abu-abu, Junhoe mampu merasakan maksud gadis cantik itu bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah itu cukup menjadi alasan?"

"Dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" segala bunyi yang menyeruak di otak Junhoe berhenti, hanya suara Yunhyeong yang mendominasi. Rahangnya yang tegas mengeras, seiring kepalan tangannya yang menyakiti jemari lentik Yunhyeong. Sekelebat bayangan berdarah menguasai pikirannya, hingga ia nyaris gila. Isakan Yunhyeong pelan-pelan menderu, merobek kenyataan yang makin pahit saja.

"Jun..."

"Apa aku harus kehilanganmu lagi setelah kamu berhasil menghancurkan mimpiku?" Junhoe dengan dingin berucap, dibarengi tetesan salju pertama awal musim dingin tahun ini. Mata Yunhyeong berkilat penuh luka, menyusuri tiap sudut ruang dengan hampa. Dua tahun lalu, manekin-manekin di setiap ruang itu masih sering berganti gaun, Junhoe yang merancang. Namun dengan tragisnya, ia mengubur cita-cita pria itu hanya dengan ujung gunting. Dan ia meninggalkannya begitu saja ; luka fisik Junhoe, lebih parahnya; luka hati Junhoe.

"Junhoe... maaf... aku..." Yunhyeong tak lagi sanggup berkata, bibirnya ngilu melihat ekspresi batu mantan pujaannya, yang sejujurnya, ia masih menginginkannya hingga kini.

"Kupikir kau tak akan meminta maaf lagi karena sadar Hanbin tak pernah mencintaimu." Pria itu berujar. Lalu ruangan kembali sepi, sedang dengung televisi makin menjadi.

"Kau tahu, Noona? Harusnya kau hanya menyakitiku." Lagi pria itu terdiam, meredam gemuruh dadanya yang melecur jiwa.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jun. Aku tidak tahu jika Hanbin kekasih Jinhwan, jika aku mengejar cinta yang salah, jika..."

"Memang apa yang kamu tahu? Kamu juga tidak tahu 'kan kalau aku hampir mati, disini? Karena siapa? Kamu 'kan?"

Yunhyeong mengatupkan bibirnya. Rapat. Tidak ada satupun kalimat Junhoe yang tidak ia setujui dalam hati. Jiwanya mendukung Junhoe sepenuhnya. Meski fisiknya menolak kata-kata pria tersebut sekuat keinginannya untuk menyembuhkan luka Junhoe.

"Kamu tahu aku adik Jinhwan, kamu tahu Jinhwan memiliki komitmen dengan Hanbin, kamu juga tahu aku cinta mati untukmu. Lagian, bukankah kamu juga tahu aku sangat ingin membuat gaun terbaik untuk kamu, Song Yunhyeong. Kamu tahu itu, 'kan?" Junhoe berteriak, menggelegar hingga Yunhyeong mati membeku. Ia tahu kesalahannya, Jun.

"Aku tahu, Jun. Maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku..."

"Terlambat sayang.."

Pria berwajah tegas itu tertawa sarkastik. Diiringi lenguhan perih Yunhyeong di akhir nafasnya. Diakhir segala rasa sakit atas luka di perut kirinya. Kini, Yunhyeong sepenuhnya hanya milikmu, Jun. Ia takkan lagi mengejar suami kakakmu. Ia tak mungkin lagi menembus sepimu ; meninggalkanmu.

Junhoe kini sendiri. Tidak! Sebenarnya. Di tangan kirinya, toples berisi cairan bening terus bergetar seiring detakan terakhir benda sekepalan tangan yang masih saja mengalirkan warna merah. Mutiaranya yang berubah gelap menatap nyalang manekin terakhir yang akan disimpannya. Mungkin selamanya, hingga ia menjadi mayat.

Pria itu berdiri, menyentuh gaun yang baru mampu ia selesaikan setelah hampir dua tahun terabaikan. Gaun berwarna merah darah yang melekat pas pada tubuh sang manekin yang membiru. Junhoe meletakkan dahinya pada pundak yang tak tertutup kain, airmatanya meleleh juga. Tangan kirinya yang memegang toples ia lingkarkan pada leher manekinnya yang mulai kaku.

"Kau hanya milik Junhoe, sayang."

Lalu Junhoe tersenyum, menatap kelopak Yunhyeong yang terisi netranya. Sama kosongnya dengan tatapannya beberapa hari lalu. Sama gelapnya dengan pandangannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Harusnya kau tahu aku dengan baik, sayang."

Dibalik pintu, Hanbin dan Jinhwan berangkulan, menatap miris kegilaan Junhoe yang semakin menjadi. Cinta mengubahnya, menjadi psikopat yang posesif.

_Fin_.

Yeepp, akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang... haha, jadilah sebuah fiksi psikologi pertama saya... waks, gak tau kenapa saya sangat suka sesuatu yang berdarahdarah, mohon dimaklum, apalagi yang berbau angst..

Sebenernya belum mau di post, Cuma yang selalu nagih *lirik mbak **Choco Jin*** maap mbak kalo jadinya ancur ples alur maksa.. hehe

Yang mau review monggo, yang mau baca silakan... tapi maapkeun atas tipograpi atau apalah yang sekiranya mengganggu... kalo' ada yang minta sequel atau bentuk yang lain *apaan sih* belum(tidak) bisa layani, sebentar lagi juga mau hiatus...

Sekian, wassalam..


End file.
